The Raindrops
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /'For S-Savers contest : 'Banjir Tomat Ceri'/


_Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Alm. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II)  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**The Raindrops © **MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku (Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno)

**Rated :** T

**Dedicate for Banjir Tomat Cherry's event**

**Warning :** Gaje, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, de el el

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

* * *

Tes tes tes...

Bulir-bulir hujan jatuh satu per satu membasahi tanah. Langit begitu gelap. Tertutupi oleh awan _commulus_ yang telah bergumpal hitam dan menumpahkan bulir air ke bumi. Menurunkan hujan.

Hujan. Aku sangat suka hujan. Aku bisa menyaksikan bulir-bulir air yang terjatuh menikam bunga dan daun. Terkadang, bulir-bulir itu tertiup angin kencang atau perlahan-lahan. Hingga terlihat sedang menari. Terombang-ambing kian kemari. Bunga-bunga pun ikut menari bersamanya.

Saat ini aku juga tengah melihat hujan yang menari dengan indah di halaman rumahku. Duduk di kursi dengan nyaman—di depan sebuah meja. Menghadap jendela yang terbuka cukup lebar. Jemariku berkaitan satu sama lain—menopang dagu. Iris _emerald_-ku memandang lurus ke depan.

Imajinasiku bergerak liar. Sungguh romantis jika bisa menari seirama dengan hujan dan bunga-bunga bersama seseorang. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Atau hanya sekedar bersamanya di bawah guyuran hujan dengan jemari yang saling bertautan.

Aku jadi teringat dengan awal perjumpaan kita. Perjumpaan di saat-saat bulir-bulir air menari. Bukan. Bukan pertemuan yang romantis seperti imajinasiku dalam _file-file_ yang tersimpan di _cerebrum_-ku. Kita hanya duduk berdampingan dalam sebuah bus. Kau di samping jendela, sedangkan aku di sampingmu. Pandanganku selalu tertuju ke luar jendela. Melihat derai hujan menari dengan indah. Aku sedikit melirik dan memperhatikanmu—lebih tepatnya banyak. Kau begitu tampan dengan iris _onyx_ dan rambut _raven_ yang membingkai wajahmu. Kulitmu putih juga bersih. Belum lagi tubuhmu memakai kemeja putih, dibalut dengan jas hitam. Saat itu aku mengira engkau pastilah orang penting dalam sebuah perusahaan.

Sayang. Sepatah kata pun tak keluar dari bibirmu. Raut wajahmu datar, tanpa ekspresi. Kau terdiam dengan duniamu sendiri. Untuk sekedar menyapa saat kau datang dan duduk di sebelahku pun tidak. Perjumpaan pertama kita hanya sekilas dan berakhir karena tempat yang aku tuju telah sampai. Diiringi pula dengan air hujan yang perlahan menipis dan berhenti.

Tak kusangka kita akan berjumpa kembali. Tapi di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Kita berjumpa di sebuah _cafe_—tepatnya _Konoha's coffee cafe_. Aku datang ke _cafe_ itu karena setelah aku pulang dari tempat kerjaku turun hujan dengan derasnya. Aku berinisiatif untuk menaungi diri dan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Ekor mataku memicing, mencari tempat yang nyaman. Saat itulah, aku melihat kau duduk di dekat jendela. Sendiri. Dengan sandang yang sama seperti dulu.

Aku duduk di meja samping dekat denganmu. Tak berani ikut duduk berdampingan atau berhadapan langsung dengan kau yang terdiam dengan secangkir kopi hangatmu. Seperti biasa, aku menatap rinai hujan yang menari. Dengan posisi menghadap ke arahmu dan jendela itu. Tapi pandanganku selalu ingin melirik ke arahmu. Mengamati lekuk wajahmu yang bisa dikatakan sempurna dimataku. Kau bagaikan sebuah magnet dan aku berada di daerah medan magnet.

Manik _emerald_-ku terus menatapmu lekat. Hingga kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dan melirik ke arahku. Aku tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Tak berani _emerald_-ku bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_-mu yang hitam dalam jangka lama. Sebentar saja beradu pandang denganmu, seketika aku merasakan sensasi panas menjalar di pipiku. Mungkin rona merah terpampang. Aku tak tahu itu. Yang jelas aku merasa malu. Segera aku menghabiskan kopi yang tersisa dan pergi menuju kasir lalu pulang.

Satu minggu kemudian, aku terjebak kembali dari guyuran hujan dan aku lupa untuk membawa payung ke kantor tadi pagi. Masalahnya aku terlanjur keluar dari kantorku dan masih harus berjalan kaki beberapa meter ke jalan utama atau kembali. _Shit_! Sekarang aku harus menunggu sampai hujan berhenti!

Manik giokku menengadah menatap langit yang hitam merata. _Well_, sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di sini menunggu hujan reda? Oh sungguh, baru saat itu aku tidak suka dengan turunnya hujan. Aku melirik jam yang melekat pada pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul empat sore.

'Kami-sama_ aku mohon bantulah aku. Aku tak ingin terjebak di sini terlalu sore atau bahkan sampai malam."_

Tap tap tap...

Telingaku mendengar suara derap kaki yang kian mendekat. Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan balutan jas hitam dan payung yang masih tertutup di tangan kanannya. Ia semakin mendekat kearahku dan aku menyadari satu hal—ternyata itu kamu. Aku tak berkutik. Pandanganku yang sempat melirik ke arahmu segera kualihkan dengan memandang lurus. Biarlah kau segera berlalu.

Asumsiku salah. Ternyata kau berhenti melangkah dan berdiri di sampingku dengan tegap. aku sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba saja kau menjulurkan tangan kananmu yang memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru, sedikit bermotif salju kurasa.

"Hm, maaf. Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku pelan. Berusaha berbicara sopan.

"Pakailah," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi sambil menjulurkan payung itu kembali.

Aku heran. Benarkah ia menawarkan payung itu untukku? Tapi bagaimana denganmu sendiri?

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" tanyaku sedikit formal.

"Hn." Jawaban ambigu. Aku sangat tak mengerti dengan maksud dari kata 'Hn' yang kau ucapkan. Tapi tak menanyakan arti kata 'Hn' itu kepadamu. Aku mengambil payung itu dan membukanya. Cukup lebar. Bisa dipakai untuk berdua.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke jalan utama bersama-sama?" Semburat merah sedikit terukir saat kuucapkan kalimat yang membutuhkan persetujuan darimu itu.

"Hn." Kata ambigu itu lagi. Namun aku mengerti maksudnya karena kamu mengambil payung biru itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalamu sehingga kau ternaungi. Tubuhmu semakin mendekat ke sisiku dan berbagi payung itu berdua denganku.

Deg

Irama jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Darahku berdesir. Rona merah pun sepertinya akan terus terpatri di pipiku jika terus berada di sampingmu. Rasanya suara detak jantungku sungguh keras hingga indra pendengaranku di dominasi oleh suara detak jantungku sendiri, mengalahkan suara hujan yang deras.

Kaki kirimu melangkah ke depan. Aku mengiringi langkahmu. Mencoba menyesuaikan. Tubuhku yang tadi sempat kedinginan kini menghangat. Selain itu entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu.

Rupanya pikiranku tanpa sadar semakin terbang ke mana-mana sampai-sampai kau menggenggam pergelangan tanganku karena aku tak menyadari ada genangan air di hadapanku. Untunglah, aku tak terjatuh pada genangan air itu atau lebih parah lagi terpleset gara-gara itu. Namun efeknya sangat besar bagiku. Jantungku sangat cepat berdetak dan darahku semakin berdesir. Oh kau sepertinya bisa membuatku jantungan!

Tap

Langkah kakimu terhenti. Begitupun denganku. Ah, rupanya kita telah sampai di jalan utama. Kita terdiam sebentar lalu kau bertanya padaku, "kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke halte dekat Taman Konoha. Rumahku tak jauh dari sana,"

"Hn. Kita searah," jawabnya singkat.

Aku sangat senang. Berarti aku masih bisa bersamamu.

Tin tin...

Sebuah mobil bus berhenti di depan kita. Aku mulai masuk ke dalam dan kau mengikuti di belakangku. Iris _emerald_-ku mencari-cari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Aku menemukan dua buah bangku kosong yang berdampingan. Aku memilih duduk di sana. Kamu yang berjalan di belakang juga duduk di sampingku.

"Seperti dulu," gumammu samar.

'_Eh? Apa maksudnya dengan 'seperti dulu' itu?'_ Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya dan melirik ke arah lain.

Karena kali ini akulah yang duduk di samping jendela, aku bisa melihat hujan menari dengan leluasa. Sayang, aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu. Tak apa lah.

Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Aku belum mengucapka terima kasihku.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi," ucapku sambil memberikan seulas senyuman yang tulus.

"Hn," jawabmu datar tanpa membalas senyuman dariku.

_Well_, kau begitu dingin. Sedingin udara yang saat ini berembus atau lebih dingin? Aku tak tahu.

Berkilo-kilometer diantara kami tak ada obrolan. Hening. Aku pun tak tahu harus memulai apa. Aku juga sadar, kau pasti akan menanggapinya hanya singkat atau sekedar kata 'Hn'. Aku lebih untuk diam menikmati tarian hujan.

Ah, ternyata rinai hujan mulai mereda. Jarak ke taman pun tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi. Aku bersiap untuk segera turun.

Ckit

Decitan mobil terdengar beriringan dengan berhentinya laju mobil. Halte Taman Konoha telah sampai. Aku bergegas keluar bus dan berjalan menyusuri samping taman. Aku mendongak ke atas melihat langit. Iris _emerald_-ku berbinar-binar. Aku menemukan sebuah pelangi terlukis di langit biru yang cerah.

Kuurungkan niatku untuk segera pulang. Aku lebih tertarik untuk melihat pelangi di salah satu bangku taman. Akhirnya aku memasuki taman itu dan mencari salah satu bangku untuk di tempati. Namun sepertinya bangku-bangku itu telah banyak yang memakai. Aku melirik dan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar. Manik _emerald_-ku mendapati seorang pemuda.

'_Hmmm... kamu kah?'_ _inner_-ku.

Aku berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan memang benar. Ternyata itu kau! Aku pikir kau akan pergi ke mana. Ternyata engkau berada di sini. Wajar sih, aku tak memperhatikan kau turun di mana.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan kepadamu.

Kamu yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah langit mengalihkan pandanganmu sebentar dan melirik ke arahku.

"Hn." Seperti biasa—ambigu. Tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Ah, aku lupa satu hal. Aku belum tahu siapa namamu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Kau memang sulit diajak bicara. Kau sangat irit dalam mengutarakan kalimat. Yah, paling tidak aku tahu namamu—Sasuke.

Setelah perkenalan yang sangat singkat itu. Aku kembali ke tujuan awalku—melihat pelangi.

"Indahnya... baru kali ini aku melihat pelangi setelah berminggu-minggu dalam musim ini," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Hn. Juga saat pertama kita bertemu," sahutmu tanpa mengalihkan _onyx_-mu ke arahku.

'_Kau mengigatnya?' inner_-ku bersua. Aku tak percaya ini. Apa maksud dengan pertama kali bertemu? Saat di bus itu kah? Atau saat di _cafe_?

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat, kembali pada aktivitas awalku.

Aku sangat suka melihat pelangi. Ditambah dengan kamu yang saat ini berada di sampingku. Membuatku sangat nyaman dan tenang. Aku sangat ingin kita berlama-lama di sini, bersamamu.

Perlahan-lahan warna-warni pelangi yang kulihat semakin memudar. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah berganti menjadi kemerahan. Mungkin matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam. Hal itu mengingatkanku akan waktu sekarang ini.

Mataku sedikit terbelalak ketika aku melirik jarum jam yang tertera di pergelangan tanganku. _Great_! Saat ini pukul lima lebih!

"Um, Sasuke, aku duluan ya!" aku mohon pamit dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih duduk dengan santai dan nyamannya.

'_Semoga kita berjumpa kembali Sasuke,' _batinku saat berlalu.

* * *

Itulah pertemuan pertama, kedua dan ketiga kita. Selalu dalam rinai hujan. Mengingatnya kembali sungguh menyenangkan. Membuat bibirku selalu terukir sebuah senyuman.

Selain itu, sekarang aku juga teringat. Saat aku dipindahkan tugas kerja. Aku bersyukur karena aku ditempatkan pada suatu perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di Jepang—_Uchiha_ _Coorporation_. Hei, Uchiha? Sepertinya itu sudah tak asing di _cerebrum_-ku. Tapi apa? Entahlah. Aku menjadi salah satu Asisten Direktur di perusahaan itu. Kalau tidak salah sih bukan Direktur Utama. Tapi aku bersyukur. Setidaknya penghasilanku akan lebih baik.

Aku berdandan seperti biasa tanpa banyak menempelkan kosmetik di wajahku. Aku hanya memakai lipgloss dan bedak setipis mungkin dengan pakaian serapi-rapinya. Aku tak ingin memberi kesan buruk saat pertama kali bekerja.

Aku tak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi atasanku. Seperti apakah dia? Setelah berkenalan dengan Direktur Utama dan seluruh _staff_ di _Uchiha's_ _Corporation_, barulah aku memperkenalkan diri dengan Direktur yang memerlukan seorang asisten. Yeah, aku harus menemuinya di ruangannya dan mungkin juga ruanganku.

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendapat sahutan suara _baritone_ yang sepertinya kukenal, "masuklah."

Aku masuk dan menghampirinya yang sedang duduk membelakangiku. Aku berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya asisten baru anda mulai saat ini, Sakura Haruno. Mohon bantuannya." Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku. Memberi hormat pada atasan baruku.

"Hn," ujarnya singkat.

Kata ambigu itu...

Ia berbalik dan berhadapan denganku. _Emerald_-ku bertemu dengan _onyx_-mu. Kau...

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau pasti sudah tahu," tambahmu.

Sejak saat itu, kita selalu bertemu. Setiap hari. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Jder...

Suara petir membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersentak. Bukan. Bukan hanya karena petir yang menggema. Itu karena sebuah tepukan pelan dipundakku. Segera saja aku membalikkan diri dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut _raven_ dan iris _onyx_ menatapku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sakura? Menatap hujan hn?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

Kalian tahu siapa orang itu? Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kini ia telah menjadi suamiku sejak setahun yang lalu.

Aku berdiri tapi kembali menatap jarum-jarum hujan yang masih menari. Engkau merunduk dan menempelkan dagumu pada pundakku. Hingga embusan napasmu sangat terasa di leher jenjangku.

Hei, pipiku mulai terasa panas. Itu karena efek tanganmu yang merangkul pinggangku dengan dagu yang masih menempel pada leherku. Aku sangat menikmati _moment_-_moment_ seperti sekarang ini. Hujan memang selalu memberikan kesan romantis diantara kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf kalo fic ini banyak kekurangannya. Maaf juga jika kata-katanya banyak yang rancu dan diksinya berantakan. Soalnya Mizu ngetik fic ini tengah malam. Dilanjutinnya juga pas pagi-pagi jam tigaan abis bangun tidur. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Mind to RnR?

Sign,

MizunaRaira


End file.
